Rick Titans Go!
by reptilia321
Summary: Rick & Morty end up in Jump City, but make a grave mistake. Some language.


Morty kept looking out the back window of Rick's car, screaming. Meanwhile, Rick drove frantically, trying to outrun the large ship chasing him. He looked in the rearview mirror. "Shit, Morty, these guys are persistent."

Morty yelped as a laser grazed the his door. "Ah! R-R-Rick! What are we gonna do! These guys are gonna kill us!"

"Don't worry, Morty. The Atomotayans may have (urp)weaponry, but they're dumb as shit, dawg. Besides, I only borrowed something."

"What!? What did you borrow?"

"Nothing much. Just a few… explosive isotopes capable of leveling a city block."

"What!? Is that what's in the suitcase you put in the trunk?"

"Well, duh M(urp)orty. What else was I gonna do with radioactive materials? Hold it in my (urp) lap? Now just calm down while I think of something." He played around with a few buttons on the console, causing a slot to open. Rick placed his portal gun in the slot before closing it and pressing several more buttons. "Hold on, Morty! We're about to give these assholes what they want." He pulled a lever, causing the ship to shoot a portal in front of them. Rick quickly pulled another lever as they went into the portal. The trunk opened up, the suitcase of isotopes propelling forward. The Atomotayans flew straight past Rick and Morty… before colliding with the suitcase.

Rick quickly pulled back his ship to avoid the nuclear explosion, laughing. "Ha! See, Morty? Those assholes don't know left from (urp) right."

Morty ignored his grandfather, staring at the scene in absolute horror. "Rick! What the hell did you do!?"

Morty raised his eyebrow. "Uh, saved our asses? Man, Morty, you'd think you'd be a bit more appreciative of-"

"No! Look!" Morty turned Rick's head toward a surprising sight. A sprawling city was bustling ahead. However, off the coast, a smoldering building stood, partially destroyed. Rick looked at his portal coordinates and sighed. "Dammit! I put in the wrong coordinates! I added too many zeroes."

Morty was still mortified. "What building was that? Where the hell are we?"

Rick retracted his portal gun from the car and examined it. His eyes suddenly went wide. "Hold on, Morty!" He steered his ship straight into the ruins of the tower. Upon landing, Rick quickly exited and began scanning the area. Morty followed, getting increasingly worried. "R-Rick? What's going on?"

Rick put a hand to his chin as he read the scanner readings. "Hmm… yep, just as I thought." He put his hands on Morty's shoulders. "Morty, don't freak out, but… we may have just killed the Teen Titans."

"W-what!? How is that even possible!?"

"I landed us in a reality where DC superheroes aren't (urp) just comic books. I mean, thank God, amirite? At least the movies in this dimension are probably less terrible."

"Rick! How do we fix this!?"

"I have a way, Morty, but we've gotta move fast. I don't feel like having my ass handed to me by a martian of all things." He quickly scanned the area again and gave the portal gun to Morty. "I'm going to rebuild the tower. Meanwhile, I need you to go meet with an old friend of mine. He can make cheap clones like it's no(urp)body's business. Now go!" Morty looked back at Rick before hopping through the portal. Rick looked at the tower ruins in thought. He pulled a canister from his pocket before dumping the contents. The dusty substance immediately began moving.

Morty looked around the grimy city he appeared in. It was dark and dreary. He looked around in fear, jumping when he felt a sudden tap on his shoulder. The creature before him wore a coat, covering it in shadows. It held out a bony hand towards Morty. The boy shook it, nervously. "A-are you… Rick's clone guy?"

The creature perked up at the mention of his ally's name. Morty presented the portal gun to him. "Uh, here." The creature took it and looked through the recent scans. He nodded and gestured for Morty to follow him.

Morty looked around warily as the figure led him through a series of winding alleyways. They walked for what felt like hours before reaching a hulking, metal door. The figure led the boy inside. Morty was both awestruck and horrified by the sight in front of him: rows upon rows of liquid-filled tubes with fully-grown creatures inside each one! Morty swore he even saw one blink! "Oh jeez.."

The figure approached a console and placed Rick's portal gun in a slot. As the scans downloaded, some of the subjects in the pods began to change. The figure continued to input more data before finalizing the creations. Morty stood and watched as the subjects contorted and changed before the pods opened up. As the clones stepped out, the boy felt his heart drop at the sight of them.

Morty ran through the portal. "Rick! I'm back with the- whoa…" He was surprised to find the tower fully rebuilt. Morty's gaze eventually fell on Rick, who was sleeping on the couch. "Rick. Rick!" The older man yawned before sitting up. "Morty, what's up? How's it (urp) hangin'?"

"How did you rebuild this place so fast?"

Rick pulled out the canister. "Nanobots, Morty. These little (urp) bastards can rebuild anything. Hell, they could rebuild Adam Sandler's career if they wanted to. How'd the cloning go?"

Morty suddenly panicked. "W-w-well, you see…" Before he could utter another word, the clones stepped out of the portal. Morty waited for his grandfather's outburst, but was instead met with a smile. "Good job, Morty. Good as new!"

Morty raised an eyebrow. "Good as new? Jesus, Rick, look at them! Their heads are bigger than their bodies! For God's sake, the green one is, like, 3 feet tall!"

Rick put his hands on Morty's shoulders, trying to calm him down. "Morty! Morty, listen! This sort of thing happens all the time. The guy I know makes gre(urp)at clones, but the quality is way low. So, there might be some side effects."

Morty looked at them, worried. "What kind of side effects?"

Rick crossed his arms. "Hard to say. The body deformities are obvious. There might be a drastic loss of intelligence."

"How drastic?"

"Lowbrow humor, probably. There might also be a bit of a personality shift, but that's about it. Welp, our work is done here, Morty. Let's get the he(urp)ll out of here." The duo made their way to the ship and sped away.

Cyborg stared after them, scratching his chin. "Who was that old dude and scrawny kid?"

Beast Boy shrugged. "I don't know, bro, but check this out!" He began playing a melody from his armpit farts. Cyborg's eyes lit up. "Dude! That is so awesome!"

Morty put his hands on his chin. "I don't know, Rick. W-w-won't they lose some of their, I don't know, depth? Character development and whatever?"

Rick rolled his eyes. "Just don't (urp) think about it, Morty. Just imagine all of the crazy adventures they're gonna have. Fighting monsters, learning lessons, just having a (urp) helluva time. Kids love that shit!" The duo flew back through the portal, heading back home.


End file.
